Rock, Paper, Scissors
by Sigery97
Summary: Ichigo decided to go to college in a new town. He wanted a new experience. He didn't want the Jeagerjaques triplets hunting him like he's their new sex toy which he may or may not be, depending on how fast Ichigo can run. Foursome Triplets!Grimm/Riku/Akira. ShiroTen
1. Chapter 1: Akira and Ichichan

Ichigo sighed. He had only been away from home a few days and he already missed his friends and family. He had started college yesterday and so far didn't have many friends. He had two which was a shy, quiet, possibly emo midget kid that had an insane albino with demon eyes and what seemed to be fangs following him around. Ichigo was kind of glad to have made friends so quickly.

Though after finding them in the bathroom… doing stuff…with no pants on, it was a bit awkward till everything was explained that they were both gay and on a sexual dating level. After Ichigo explained he was gay as well, Shiro, the crazy albino suggested a threesome which got him two smacks over the head.

Anyway, now Ichigo was sitting at a lunch table, alone. Tensa, the quiet midget had a club meeting during this lunch and Shiro had gone with him which left Ichigo alone. He sighed. "You okay?" a voice asked, making Ichigo jump. He looked up and his throat went dry.

His honey brown eyes meet piercing bright ocean blue. The eyes were cheerful and caring, framed by teal markings. A sharp nose led to a small and sweet little smile. Messy bright sky blue hair shaggily fell all down his neck and stuck out in a mess on his head. He was probably about 6'3 with a muscular form of lightly tanned skin. He wore second skin tight black jeans, a baggy pink shirt that had two very adorable kittens on it and hung slightly off his left shoulder to show off the skin, and a pair of light blue sneakers. "I'm fine" Ichigo breathed.

"You sure?" the blue haired smiling male asked.

"Yeah…I'm-" the oranget didn't get to finish.

"Ichigo Kurosaki…we are the same art class" the idol chuckled softly.

"Oh…sorry…I don't know your name" Ichigo muttered, trying not to blush. That was a nice chuckle.

"Akira Jeagerjaques" the blue haired idol smiled. "May I sit?" he asked.

"Sure, do whatever you want" Ichigo replied.

Akira sat down, covering his mouth with his hand. "Don't tell me that or I will do what I want" the bluenet promised with an odd look in his eye. Ichigo couldn't help but blush a bit, getting what Akira was at. "So…where are your friends? I saw them with you yesterday after school?" Akira asked, curiously.

"They had something to do at lunch" Ichigo shrugged.

"I will keep you company then…you deserve someone special's attention and while I'm not too special, I hope to help you with that" Akira responded.

"Thanks" Ichigo smiled slightly. Akira smiled at him again.

They ate their lunch quietly together for a few minutes in a comfortable silence before Akira asked a question. "I heard you came from Japan…what's it like over there?"

"Depends on the area… I lived in a more dangerous one…lots of gangs so I learned to fight but other than the gangs, it was a pretty peaceful town. Lots of pretty sights to see." Ichigo shrugged.

Akira nodded. "Where did you learn English? You speak it pretty fluently." Akira asked.

"My mother lived here for most of her life before she moved to Japan to follow her dreams. She taught me." The oranget replied.

"Aww that's nice of her." The blue haired male chuckled. "So do you only speak English and Japanese?" he added.

"I know a bit of Spanish, one of my friends back in Japan was from Mexico and taught me some." Ichigo replied. "What about you?" he asked.

"I'm fluent in English and French, and learning German." Akira replied. "Though I would love to learn Japanese but I couldn't ever find a teacher who would teach me." He added after a moment.

"I could teach you." Ichigo shrugged.

"Really? That would be amazing Ichi-chan." Akira chirped.

Ichigo scowled. "I'm not a girl!" he huffed.

"You are cute enough to be one…and I'm pretty sure you are younger than me." Akira replied. Then lunch ended. "Bye Ichi-chan!" Akira chirped before getting up and disappearing through the crowd.

Ichigo frowned, wondering what he got himself into. Then he sighed and went to his next class.

"Akira Jeagerjaques? I would be careful Ichigo… He may seem sweet but he's evil" Shiro stated. Ichigo glanced at his friend, rolling his eyes. They were leaving the college and heading back towards their apartments. Shiro and Tensa shared one and Ichigo had one nearby theirs.

"Ichigo, seriously! You don't want to get mixed up with the Jeagerjaques." Tensa added.

"Guys, I will be fine. I lived in a city controlled by gangs and I survived that. I'm tough and smart enough not to be tricked or anything." Ichigo sighed. His friends accepted the answer hesitantly.

They continued to walk and talk till they reached their parting street. "Think about that idea of a threesome Ichigo." Shiro teased, getting smacked by Tensa. "Ow, I'm kidding Ten" he added, cooing the smaller male.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, waving them off as he turned and walked towards his small, sort of unpacked apartment. He passed by a diner, stopping when he saw a flash of blue. Ichigo looked through the window and he blushed lightly.

Standing near a table, bright ocean blue orbs with teal markings on the corners of them focused downward on a notepad, with his black glasses sliding down his nose was a beautiful familiar male. His sky blue hair was combed back, flattened to his head. His thin but muscular 6'3 form hidden under loose navy blue dress pants, a black button up dress shirt, and a white tie. Ichigo felt his throat go dry. He quickly shook his head and started walking again. He didn't know that the man he thought was Akira just cleaned up a bit for work, wasn't the cheerful male but one of his older brothers.

Grimmjow laid on his bed on his stomach. He silently watched his youngest brother in amusement. Akira had 'fallen in love'; at least that was his claim. The youngest brother had plenty of lovers, all toys for his own pleasure and amusement. Grimmjow was interest to meet the foreign kid in Akira's art class that captured the younger bluenet's heart. He knew Riku would be interested too. Who knew, maybe the three of them could enjoy the kid together.

**This is my baby xD I have been thinking about doing this for a while. I developed Riku and Akira and I think we are ready to go.**

**Akira is probably my fave of the triplets xD He's sweet and seemingly innocent but he is controlling and manipulative...he;s like a mix of Gin, Aizen, and Ichigo with the looks of Grimm xD**

**And yes I HAD to put ShiroTen in here xD Ichigo's BFFs dating**

**Anyway who can figure out the title xD**

**Please review (and feel free to ask about the triplets)**


	2. Chapter 2: Plot Twists

Ichigo walked into his art class, blinking when he saw his seat was taken. "Ichi-chan!" a voice called.

Ichigo turned to see Akira sitting at an easel, the one next to him was empty. The bluenet waved Ichigo over. Ichigo blushed a bit upon seeing Akira's smile. He walked over and sat down. Today Akira was wearing a ginger colored top that hung off both of his shoulders and flowed down his torso to about mid-thigh length with black jeans that fit snugly around his hips and a pair of black boots that went up to his ankles.

Akira grinned at him, greeting him. Ichigo greeted him back, trying not to look at everyone who was whispering about them. Akira started to talk to Ichigo who nodded and spoke when needed.

Ichigo wondered why everyone seemed to be whispering about them but when Akira glanced at them, jumped and pretended to have never said anything or looked at them. Ichigo wondered if Shiro and Tensa were right and Akira was 'evil.' "Ichi-chan, are you okay?" Akira interrupted Ichigo's train of thought.

"Oh, fine." Ichigo replied, smiling slightly at Akira.

Akira smiled back. Ichigo glanced at Akira's easel and blushed heavily. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. Akira, while talking to him was drawing a very detailed picture of him. It was like looking into a black and white mirror. Akira's skill seemed far more advance than the rest of the class. "Do you like it?" Akira asked, almost shyly.

"It's very well done. Though I wouldn't understand why you would want to draw me." Ichigo responded.

"Because you are a beautiful work of art yourself…though I don't think I captured you as well as you are here in front of me." Akira replied, making Ichigo blush darker.

"Shut up." Ichigo huffed. Akira just smiled at him.

Ichigo sat down at the lunch table with his two friends. Shiro had already made Akira leave, which Ichigo didn't know. Shiro hoped Akira didn't go running to his brothers, whining because that could be a bit troublesome. "Hey guys." Ichigo greeted.

"Hey Ichi."

"How was your morning?" Tensa asked.

"Pretty good…how about you guys?" Ichigo responded.

"Good." Tensa nodded.

"Yeah." Shiro agreed.

Ichigo started to eat his sandwich quietly, only half listening to his friends talk. He noticed they went silence and he tilted his head in confusion. He turned his head and smiled a bit. "Hey Akira, you want to sit?" he asked.

Akira sat down, smiling at Ichigo. "Hey Ichi-chan." He cooed. Ichigo rolled his eyes, used to the nickname now. He glanced at Shiro and Tensa. "Shi-kun and Ten-chan…how are you two, we haven't spoken in forever," he purred, voice more sooth than when he was speaking to Ichigo and filled with slight malice.

"Well enough." Tensa replied vaguely.

Shiro didn't respond, glaring across the table at the bluenet. Ichigo kicked Shiro under the table for rudely glaring. "Fine." The albino bit out.

Akira nodded before turning his attention back to the orange haired beauty at his side. He strike up a conversation with Ichigo, discussing arts. Akira happily also learned Ichigo's love for literature, his favorite writer being Shakespeare. The bluenet made a mental note to borrow his books from his brother and read them all tonight to get a good feel for the writer.

Shiro was angrily eating his lunch, furious at a Jeagerjaques even speaking to his friend while Tensa watched the two speak, taking special notice of Akira's behavior. Akira normally spoke short sentences or riddles and used his charming voice to trick people into doing as he wished but at the moment he just rambled on, blushing a bit as he spoke, not at all following his normal trickery. Akira was capable to do a lot but acting like an idiotic lovesick puppy wasn't one.

"Your normal?" a bluenet asked.

"Yes Riku, thanks." Akira chirped.

"Also, aren't you a bit old to be sitting on Grimmjow's lap like that." Riku added.

"No!" the younger male whined as he wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck.

"He's not going to get off, no matter what you say. Just leave him be Riku." Grimmjow sighed, running his fingers through his messy hair.

Riku, the bluenet with his hair slicked down shrugged and went to the kitchen. He came back with a tray. He set a plate of cheese fries down and then a plate with a burger and some normal fries along with two glasses of soda. "So you want to tell us what happened? You have bruises and a hole in your hoodie." Riku stated.

"Got in a simple fight." Grimmjow shrugged as he picked up his burger.

Akira started to nibble at his cheese covered fries happily. "Are you okay? Did you beat the shit out of them?" he asked.

"Of course I did…though this guy showed up and helped me…I didn't recognize him and he was a good fighter." Grimmjow stated.

"What did he look like? I will search him and maybe we could find some use for him." Riku asked, getting out his phone.

"Orange hair, brown eyes," Grimmjow started.

"No!" Akira squeaked. His brothers looked at him. "He can't be a part of the group, he will get hurt!" he whined.

"You know him?" Riku asked.

"…Oh is it that foreign kid from your art class you like?" Grimmjow asked. Akira nodded. "Fine. He's too cute to get his face messed up anyway." the oldest bluenet sighed.

"Shiro, I'm serious." Tensa sighed.

"So am I." the albino snapped.

"I think Akira really does like Ichigo. He's not trying to trick Ichigo, he's acting like he has a crush on Ichigo." Tensa responded.

"He's just going to use Ichigo and he will end up hurt." Shiro snapped, glaring at his lover lightly.

"If you hadn't been glaring so much, you would have noticed they were talking. Akira was acting like an idiot, doting over Ichigo and stuttering like a virgin." Tensa growled.

Shiro sighed, falling into one of the chairs in their living room. Tensa walked over and sat on his lap, facing him. "Even if Akira likes him, that doesn't mean the others aren't going to do something too." Shiro muttered.

"Shiro, we probably just need to accept it. Akira has too much interest in Ichigo to back off. If we keep trying to keep him from Ichigo, he will probably send his brothers after us and anyone else. We can warn Ichigo as much as we want but he likes Akira and Akira seems to adore him. Nothing we can do, sorry Shiro." Tensa explained, snuggling up to Shiro.

Shiro accepted the comfort. "I know, but I don't want him getting hurt like you did. Last time we were involved with the Jeagerjaques, you almost got killed. I don't want him to be hurt like that too." He sighed.

"Ichigo is stronger than I was…plus we were all stupid teens and it was accident." Tensa replied.

"They set you up and then nearly got you killed." Shiro snapped, his voice a growl

"And you ended in the hospital after taking the bullet for me." Tensa muttered.

Shiro nodded numbly as he hugged Tensa close, burying his face in the smaller's shoulder. Tensa ignored the wetness on his shirt, knowing Shiro didn't want anyone to know he was crying. He just soothingly started to pet his boyfriend. That experience was more traumatic for Shiro than it was for him. "We will protect him right?" Shiro whimpered.

"Of course." Tensa nodded.

**Akira and Tensa are so cute xD**

**So any ideas about what's up with the Jeagerjaques? Why Shiro is so protective of Ichigo? How Akira is so cute? Why the title of the fiction is "Rock, Paper, Scissors"?**

**Please review, thanks**


	3. Chapter 3: Uggg Sluts and Tension

Akira sat on his oldest brother's back. He was playing with the older's hair, trying to style it to his will but that wasn't working. "Will you get off?" Grimmjow asked.

"No!" Akira huffed.

Grimmjow sighed, laying his head on his hands as his younger brother tugged on his hair. "What's wrong? Is this about that kid again?" he asked.

"I want to ask him on a date…but I don't know how." Akira muttered unhappily.

Grimmjow sat up, his brother sliding off of his back. He turned and hugged his brother who hugged back, resting his chin on Grimmjow's shoulder. "Do you want me to go with you and-"

"NO!" Akira responded, pushing out of his brother's strong arms.. "You are more muscular than me and sexier…he might fall in love with you." Akira sniffed.

Grimmjow sighed. His clever little brother could be such an idiot at times. The three of them were triplets, almost all exactly the same expect for the clothes they wore and how they had their hair cut and styled.

Akira was the 'female' of their family, a drama queen like their mother who passed away when they were little. The youngest Jeagerjaques felt the strongest emotions and had horrible mood swings, much like a girl. He was also the one who liked to play with others' emotions, not including his dear brothers' because of his emotional side.

"Just be straight forward with him and ask him out. If you want just ask him to go to dinner or the movies and not tell him it's a date if it makes you feel better." Grimmjow sighed.

Akira nodded, starting to smile. "Thank you Onii-chan!" he purred.

"Hey isn't 'chan' used for girls!" Grimmjow protested.

Akira ignored the question as he hugged his brother and left the room to go take a shower. Grimmjow sighed. "You meet Ichigo right?" Riku asked, standing in the doorway.

"Briefly. All he did was help me with some idiots with a gun. After he helped me, he left again so I didn't talk to him. Why?" Grimmjow asked.

"I was just wondering about the guy Akira likes. He _has_ been acting more like a school girl, all giddy about his crush." Riku shrugged.

Grimmjow laughed. "That's a good description for him." He responded. Riku smiled, pushing up his glasses. "I am sure the kid's got a good heart at least, he will not hurt Akira." He stated. Riku nodded.

Ichigo was hiding in the library. There were these weird girls following him around the school so he decided to hide. Tensa was sick today and Shiro didn't come to school so he could take care of his boyfriend. Ichigo dug through his bag, producing a book. He started to read while hidden in his corner of the library, bookshelves on both sides of him and the wall behind him.

He looked up a few minutes later when he heard footsteps. He was surprised to see a blue haired male walking closer to where he was hiding. The male had his hair slicked back on his head, his cool ocean blue eyes half hidden behind black glasses were looking over the shelves for something. His clothes were kind of fancy and elegant, a pair of clean black slacks and a wrinkle free, light red dress shirt that was all buttoned up. Despite the loose clothes, Ichigo could see his muscular form underneath it. "…Why is the good poetry all checked out? Normally no one checks it out." he sighed, looking through the books again.

Ichigo was about to scoot out of his hiding spot to tell the other that he checked out the stuff. But then the girls that had been following appeared. Ichigo pressed back against the wall.

There were three girls and one very girly male. One of the girls had long black hair that she kept in a ponytail, another had long kind of curly deep plum colored hair, and the last had short kind of spiky blonde locks. The black haired woman had dark pink eyes with her raven colored hair falling over her right eye. The plum haired woman had violet 2 tear drops tattooed under her mauve eyes. Her pursed lips were smeared with lavender lipstick. The blonde had forest green eyes. The girly male with them had short, uneven raven hair, light purple eyes, and three pink diamonds above his left eyebrow on his forehead.

All of the girls had short skirts that barely covered their legs and loose tank tops that barely held their chests. The male had tight black jeans and a light blue baggy long sleeved shirt that covered his hands. "Oh Jeagerjaques…I didn't know you would be here." They all giggled.

The bluenet looked at them and frowned. "May I help you?" he asked. All of them giggled again.

The bluenet sighed and started to walk away. "Oh wait Jeagerjaques. Have you seen a skinny orange haired boy?" one of the girls called.

"No I haven't. Why are you looking for him? Is he prettier than you guys and now you have to kill him to keep your…business?" the tall male asked. Ichigo knew what kind of business these bitches were in.

"Of course Jeagerjaques." The plum haired woman purred, stepping towards him.

"You and I both know I don't swing that way Cirucci." The bluenet stated coldly.

"Of course Jeagerjaques." The black haired male chuckled, moving towards him.

The bluenet moved away again. "You are pretty much a female as well Luppi." He stated. Then he pushed through them and left the library.

Ichigo thought about just running again, he didn't feel like fighting the 4 of them. For one he could easily overcome them, had done it a few times already today but they were very persistent. Ichigo just sighed almost silently. He waited till they were facing another way before sprinting past them. He made it to the door before they saw him.

Ichigo raced down the halls, thankfully a bit faster than the girls. He looked over his shoulder to glance at his chasers and quite literally crashed into his savior.

Ichigo squeaked and turned red when he realized the position he was in, on top of Akira who was staring up at him curiously. He heard a collection of gasps, glancing over his shoulder at his chasers. The black haired female looked furiously. "How dare you touch Jeagerjaques!" she snapped.

Akira sat up, forcing Ichigo to sit up as well though he didn't move to push Ichigo off of his lap. He glared over Ichigo's shoulder at them and they hesitated before quickly rushing away. "Thanks." Ichigo muttered, standing to get up.

Akira grabbed Ichigo's hand. "I needed to ask you something." He stated suddenly.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Willyougoonadatewithme!" Akira asked.

"…Huh?" Ichigo blinked.

"Will you go on a date with me…we could go to dinner or the movies or something." Akira replied.

Ichigo opened his mouth to reply.

**And I end right there xD**

**What do you guys think will be Ichigo's answer? xD**

**Akira: Why were those sluts following Ichigo?**

**Me: They were jealous of him...since he's so pretty, cute, and sexy xD**

**Akira: He's mine!**

**Grimmjow: Not sharing?**

**Akira: ...Ours!**

**Grimmjow: *grins***

**Ichigo: Holy shit Dx *runs away***

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4: Thanks 4 Messing Up Our Date!

Ichigo stood in front of the mirror. He didn't know what to wear. Yeah he had gone on a bunch of dates before but almost all of them either he didn't care about it or it was a date with a good friend. The oranget sighed as he did a little twirl. This was the 5th outfit he tried on. He wasn't a huge fashion person and didn't know much about dating in general. Plus Akira didn't say what they were doing or what to wear. Ichigo casually asked and Akira told him he would be beautiful in anything.

Ichigo sighed, crossing the room. He turned on his computer and webcam, messaging a friend. He only waited a minute before a black haired girl appeared on the screen. Her violet eyes lit up and she grinned. "Ichigo! Hey, how are you?" she asked.

"Pretty good Rukia." The oranget sighed.

"What's with the nice clothes?" Rukia asked.

"I got a date with a guy…" Ichigo shrugged.

"Is he cute?" she asked.

"Really."

"Got a picture?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, one sec…" Ichigo stated. He grabbed his phone and scrolled through the pictures. He pulled up a picture he took of Akira earlier today. He showed the phone to Rukia who squealed. Akira's hair was in its normal blue shaggy mess fashion and his eyes were sparkling. He wore a black shirt with the words "The one that turned you gay" written in white.

"You liar! He's not cute, he's sexy." Rukia scolded. "Does he have a single brother?" she added.

"I don't think so…but I don't know." Ichigo replied. "_Anyway_, I need help choosing an outfit to wear." He added.

"Is he that special?" Rukia giggled.

"Maybe." Ichigo muttered.

"Show me your ideas." The black haired woman demanded.

Ichigo stood up, stepping back to showcase his current idea. He was wearing loose black jeans and a plain off-black short-sleeved shirt. He had a rainbow belt around his waist to brighten the darkness of his clothes. "Too gothic." Rukia stated.

Ichigo scowled and went to change. He came back with a bit more dressy option. He had a navy blue button up, long sleeved dress up shirt and dark gray slacks. His tie was black. "Just no." Rukia shook her head.

"What do you suggest then?" Ichigo asked.

"Something a bit brighter, lighter, more casual, simple. You don't want to seem like you are trying too hard." Rukia replied.

Ichigo slowly nodded before he sighed and disappeared into his closet. He came out and Rukia nodded in approval. The oranget was wearing a pair of dark colored jeans that were frayed at the bottom and ripped at the knees along with a loose light blue, short sleeved t-shirt. He finished the outfit with black converses and a silver tear-drop shaped pendant one of his friends gave him a while back. "Perfect." Rukia chirped.

"Thanks." Ichigo shrugged. Then there was a knock at the door. "That's probably Akira…"

"Tell me how it goes." Rukia chirped before signing off. Ichigo signed off quickly before going to the door.

Akira was at the door. He was wearing black jeans, a light red tank top and a dark purple jacket. He smiled when he saw Ichigo. "Hey!" he chirped.

"Hi." Ichigo greeted. Akira stepped back to let Ichigo out. After Ichigo locked the apartment up, Akira led Ichigo down to his car. They drove off.

They went to the movies and saw a good comedy. They both laughed a lot and shared their popcorn. Akira had insisted on paying for everything, much to Ichigo's ignored protest. Now they were walking down the street to a little coffee house to get a drink before Akira would take Ichigo home.

Akira was very happy that the date had gone well and nothing happened. He was ecstatic when Ichigo took his hand so they were holding hands. Then of course something went wrong. "Hey! Look it's the little Princess. Seems he's got himself another little boy toy. And his little guards aren't around." A voice chuckled.

Akira's eye twitched lightly but he pretended not to hear. Ichigo glanced behind them at the small group of man behind them. Akira tugged Ichigo a bit faster. "Ignoring us now? That's not very nice." The voice added.

"Are you at least going to let us have your cute toy when you are done." Another voice stated.

Akira just ignored them and pulled Ichigo even faster. "Aren't you going to do something about them?" Ichigo muttered, looking at Akira questionably.

"Little princess!" the first voice growled, grabbing Akira's arm and whipping him around. Akira's happy, warm ocean colored eyes went icy cold. He bought his knee up, making the male holding his wrist squeak and release him.

"Boss!" the other men in the group echoed. One of them grabbed Ichigo, holding his arms behind his back. Akira spun around, sapphire eyes narrowing dangerously. Before he could react, Ichigo took matters in his own hands.

He stamped the heel of his feet in the other's foot to get his arms freed before elbowing his captor in the chest. He stepped away and landed a punch on the male's jaw for added effect.

Akira stared in slight shock. Yeah Ichigo told him about the whole living in a town of gangs thing but this still surprised him. He liked this more wild side, a lot. He was paying attention to Ichigo and didn't notice the man behind him. Ichigo however did and moved quickly. He kicked the attacker in the gut before turning on the last two and finishing them with a few punches.

Akira grew to like this more and more. He walked over behind Ichigo, scooping him up. He carried the oranget away from public eye; Ichigo didn't bother to fight the taller.

Akira took them to the coffee shop. He ordered them both some hot chocolate. "Are you in a gang?" Ichigo asked.

"… Technically." Akira replied.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo demanded.

"Both of my parents are big Yakuza." The bluenet replied, sipping at his drink.

"Yakuza…that's Japanese." Ichigo stated.

"Gang bosses, Yakuza, either way I come from a long, powerful line of Gang leaders." Akira sighed. "And my mother was a Yakuza while my father was an American one." He added.

Ichigo sighed. "Guess it could have been worse. You could have been a vampire prince fighting with werewolves or something." He muttered.

Akira laughed. "Cute." Ichigo scowled at him. "You should come home with me and meet my family." The bluenet suggested. "If you still want to date me and all." He quickly added.

Ichigo smiled slightly. "Why not?" he nodded.

**That explains it I guess**

**Yup, the Jeagerjaques are Gang leaders xD**

**And if anyone is wondering, Little Princess is a nickname Akira has gotten because his family kind of spoils him and treats him like a princess xD His brothers are his guards, despite Akira being able to fight pretty much as well as them**

**On another note, I start school tomorrow so updates might be a bit slow for a while.**

**Please review, thanks ^^**


	5. Author's Note

**No this isn't an update. You guys don't deserve one**

**I am done. DONE with this shit. Lots of people read my stories but only a very small fraction of those people take a minute to review so I'm DONE! I am not posting anymore chapters or stories because YOU PEOPLE WHO CAN'T SPARE A SECOND TO SAY SOMETHING NICE OR SOMETHING TO HELP ME BECOME A BETTER WRITER. If you like my stories then tell me that if you don't then tell me and I will try to make something more akeen to your likes. I'm taking a long break from fanfiction, I just don't want to deal with anymore, getting upset because few people take even a second to review. I don't care if it's as simple as update or good chapter. So bye for a while I guess**

* * *

**Edit: This is my apology thing and me trying to explain...and probably failing. So bare with me and read all the way through before you comment again or judge. No pity or mean comments, thanks**

**First off, I would like to- actually make that NEED to apologize for me being a total bitch and acting liked a spoiled brat and whining and such. I'm sorry for my mean words, they were rude, and kind of sudden. I probably hurt quite a few of you and angered some more. I can't say how sorry I am for what I said, words can't express it. (Man this sounds insincere and cheesy. Again, hear me out with my stupidity and probably ranting included) I could have said it much nicer than I did. So I'm sorry.**

**Now to try and explain what happened that made this happen. The whole review thing isn't my big problem (It does play a part but I will explain that later...) I am normally easy-going, and shrug off my problems. But things like school, friend drama, emotional things, stress in general, hell books ending, etc all give me some sort of build up even if I shrug it off. The emotions just steam and boil and stuff, more and more emotions pouring it as I continue to have small little problems. Sometimes some of the emotions drain out, over time or after some stress reliever and stuff. Anyway, I just got furious about my 'lack of reviews'. (I know I have lots but bare with me, please)**

**In my fury, I did the what a lot of people do, I wrote something nasty to calm myself. But then I did some unthinkable and posted it on the internet, on my page and then a bunch of my stories. I said things I should have but I was pissed off and upset and I wanted some relief. I know what a lot of you are thinking. "Wow, what a bitch!" I will admit it, I acted like a bitch and I deserve your anger. But I'm human and we get mad and we do nasty things. But for like the 4th or 5th time, bare with me and let me explain some more. Explaining my issue with this will involve me talking about my childhood a bit, I will try to be brief so I don't either bore or upset you or whatever. I don't know how you will feel about it ^^;**

**I had kind of a bumpy childhood. I have always been different which got me picked on and such. My once nice voices suddenly got spilt personalities and a lot of the times they seemed to be just the other kids too, bullying me and taunting me. It hurt me greatly but I was luckily saved. I found friends and they treated me nice. I loved them and it made me develop this want and kind of need to pleasure people I like. (You are probably wondering what this has to do with anything. Hold on, I'm getting there.) Also from my new friendship, the whole saying "Sticks and stones may break your bones but words will never hurt you" very true for me. Words didn't hurt me anymore, I didn't really care about others thought of me because I had friends to support me.**

**Some years passed, I got into anime and my passion for writing I had as a child came back to me. I started creating ideas and plots to use for my fanfictions. I worked hard on every story, every chapter, every paragraph. My grammar and spelling got better (That's why made me give up as a child). I slowly built up my fanbase, some were shadow readers and of the known I made many friends. My want to pleasure people I liked, meaning my fans demanded me to make sure I had something for everyone to enjoy. I wanted to please you guys, excite you, give you an enjoy plot, one to make you think and imagine with me, something to make your emotions soar and fly but also drop you only to catch you again later, to confuse you, tickle your funny bone, to make you smile even if your life is hard, connect with all of you through my words that made pictures and scenes in your heads. I want the reviews to know if I'm doing that.**

**When there are no reviews (in sight or on a certain chapter or story) those spilt personality voices return and they mock me, telling me that I'm not a good writer because I can't make you feel. They tear down my high expectations I have for each of my stories and chapters.**

**Here is my note on reviews that I didn't know where to put. I do love and expect some reviews. They mean more to me than faves, follows, or views. They tell me what is really liked and disliked since they need at least some thought to type them. Faves and follows are simply clicking a button and done. Views mean actually very little, for all I know every single one of them could have been someone clicking, seeing no of interest and clicking away. It makes sense in my head. Other note on reviews, I see other people, writers and they seem to have lots of reviews, fans and I go green (with envy.) I look at my stories that I see the mass of my reviews on really old stories that I don't really have the time or patience to rewrite or on stories that I simply have no more interest on. (I sometimes write in the spur of a moment, create a story and never touch it again after I'm done with that first type.)**

**Random note to explain myself a bit more. I'm sorry for those of you who are frustrated with me for not finishing stories. I either have ADHD or something similar and have a horrible time to focus for long periods of time plus I have an overactive imagination ****which makes it a bit hard to continue on one thing because I have new ideas and I want to elaborate on my new ideas.**

**Okay final notes, man this thing is long ^^; And I still got some HW to do...Sorry random. Okay, I hope I didn't repeat too much...I wrote most of this out last night on paper while I was supposed to be asleep and then read though my thoughts, typing them up and adding a bit and taking some out as well. I haven't and probably will not proof read this, Homework ^^; And I don't want to bother Via with reading this. UGGG I need to shut up. Ummmm oh yeah, thank you all for your kind (and some less kind) words, notes, and reviews. It's nice to know you all care and they are a lot more of you than I thought ^^; Please no pity A I will kill you if you give me that. Please don't yell at me either, I know I'm a bitch okay. And don't tell me it's fine because it wasn't. Once more sorry for what I did**

**~Sigery97 (a writer who doesn't deserve the love she is given DX)**

**PS. Still on break till I get back into my 'in school' thing and I am ready to take my swings at working on my stories some more.**

**And for making you read this long thing and for the shit I gave you all, I am going to try and do something for you all**

**Kuro: Yup, her break isn't going to be much of a break because she- *kicked rather hard by me* OWWW**

**Me: I didn't tell you my plans so you could just tell them Dx It's going to be a surprise**

**Kuro: Fine. Ugggggg...you kick hard for a girl who sits around on her computer all day**

**Me: Thanks for reading this ^^ Love you all**


	6. Chapter 5: Meet Me In The Pouring Rain

Ichigo was slightly shocked when Akira drove them up to a huge mansion on the edge of town. The bluenet opened Ichigo's door like a gentleman before leading him inside. The house was huge and nice, filled with expensive things. Akira bounced to a large, probably marble staircase. "Riku! Grimmjow!" he called up the stairs.

"Grimmjow's still at work, how was your d…oh hello, you must be Ichigo." A voice called as someone walked in the room from a door on the left wall. He had combed back cotton candy blue hair, like Akira, black rimmed glasses falling over his nose, and ocean blue eyes with the same teal markings as Akira had. He was wearing dark red night pants and a black pullover, short-sleeved shirt. Ichigo's brain almost short-circuited at seeing the other bluenet, the same one from the dinner and the library.

Ichigo replied through his dry throat. "Yeah,"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Riku Jeagerjaques," the bluenet in PJs introduced. "Akira doesn't normally bring his dates home on the fi- well any dates" he added.

"I didn't like any of them enough to bring them home," Akira waved off.

"I see," Riku rolled his eyes. He turned his attention back to Ichigo. "Would you like anything to drink or eat?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Ichigo responded.

"Riku's a really good cook, you should try a smoothie," Akira suggested, slyly taking Ichigo's hand in his.

"… I guess if it's not any trouble…"

"None at all," Riku stated politely.

The three of them left the front room, walking down one of the halls to a large kitchen with maple cabinets and white silver applicants. Riku went to the refridge and got some fresh fruit to put in the blend. Ichigo watched him mix strawberries, bananas, kiwis, and a bit of orange in the blender before pouring it into a glass cup, putting a straw in it, and handing it to Ichigo. The oranget took a sip and looked impressed. "Mmmm, this is good," he stated.

"Thank you," Riku replied. Ichigo fought the blush at the smile.

"Riku, are you flirting with Akira's boyfriend?" another voice chuckled. Ichigo glanced over his shoulder and his heart almost stopped. In the doorway to the kitchen stood a 3rd blue haired male with piercing ocean colored eyes and teal markings. His hair was a messy bed-headed look with a few strands falling over his eyes. He was dressed in a neat bartender uniform, black dress pants, a white button up dress shirt, a dark red vest, and a black bowtie.

While Ichigo didn't recognize the male in looks, he knew the voice as that guy he helped out in an alley a few days back. "I was giving him a smoothie Grimmjow," Riku stated with a roll of his eyes.

Grimmjow ignored his polite brother, looking over Ichigo. The oranget scowled, feeling uncomfortable being looked at like he was a creature under a microscope. Grimmjow laughed. "Well he's got some fire," Grimmjow chuckled.

Akira grabbed Ichigo's arm and hugged him slightly. "Yup," the bluenet chirped happily. Ichigo's face turned a bit redder and he awkwardly hugged the male on his arm back. It made Akira giggle.

"Akira, let him go… his face is getting redder and redder every minute," Riku stated.

Akira pouted but released Ichigo. "So what did you two do?" Grimmjow asked, heading to the fridge for a snack.

"We went to the movies… saw that new comedy movie," Akira replied. "And we were gonna go to a café but some jerks interrupted us. Ichigo and I kicked their asses," the bluenet continued.

"Were they-" Riku started.

"Yeah… and I already told Ichigo about our parents," Akira stated.

"Akira, I know you like him and all, but you shouldn't have told him that," Grimmjow hissed.

"He only said both of your parents were parts of long gang lines… relax," Ichigo stated.

Grimmjow glanced at Riku who shrugged. "Are you a part of any gangs?" Grimmjow asked.

"Not any American ones, I used to be a part of one in my home town and though I technically left, you can never really leave a gang," Ichigo replied.

"Good enough I guess…" Grimmjow sighed. Akira smiled and hugged Ichigo again who quickly started to blush again.

"I should probably be getting home… sorry, but I have to get some sleep for school in the morning," Ichigo stated. Akira offered to take Ichigo home, making the oranget smile. The boys left.

Grimmjow glanced at his brother. "You think we can get Akira to share him?" he asked. Riku rolled his eyes and smacked the oldest, though he would like that too.

* * *

Akira dropped Ichigo off at his house. The oranget went inside, called up Rukia real quick and gave her the basics of the date and avoided her pressing questions of every detail. Finally he cut her off and told her he would tell her more details later and got off of the phone. He gathered some night clothes and left the large room for a quick shower.

_The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless that should_

_Send me running but_

_I kinda know that I won't get far_

_And you stood there in front of me_

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_Cause I see sparks fly_

Ichigo threw on some underwear and pants before grabbing his cell, knowing who it was. "Hello?" he called into the electric device.

"Ichigo, nice to speak to you. How is America so far?"

"Nice… what is you want? You don't normally call unless you want or need something from me," Ichigo stated.

"Sharp as a tack Ichigo. I have a meeting with a few smaller groups and having you along to help control them would be nice,"

"Of course… when do you need me?" the oranget asked.

"Tomorrow evening, at the club Nightly Pleasures. I believe it's in the next town over from where you are," the other answered.

"See you tomorrow," Ichigo was about to hang up.

"Good bye dear,"

"… What did I tell you about that! I'm not your dear anymore and you can't just go around calling me that again!" Ichigo snarled.

The other person laughed. "Sorry… good bye and good night Ichigo."

"Night," and the phone was hung up and tossed aside.

**I wonder who that was? *smiles evilly***

**I kind of want to say not updating till someone gets it right but that's a bit too evil right? XD**

**This chapter was hard to write for some reason Dx**

**Random... that song is Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift... I like her music xD I think that song (And a few other songs) fit the suggested pairing of Ichigo and his caller xD**

**Anyway please review, thanks ^^**


	7. Chapter 6: Meeting with the Ex

Ichigo sat in front of his computer, reading the data sent to him as well as some more he found through his brief research. All while cooking breakfast to eat before school. Over the soft sizzle of bacon, the oranget heard a soft knocking on his apartment door. He closed the things running on his computer before getting the door.

"Feeling better Tensa?" he asked when he saw his guests.

"Yes," the small male nodded. Ichigo let them in, going back to his stovetop to finish cooking his breakfast.

"… How long have you been living here because it's a mess," Shiro stated.

"Shut up, unpacking takes time!" Ichigo huffed, turning off the stove and putting his food on his plate.

"Why do you even have all this shit? You are one guy living alone!" Shiro asked.

"It's mostly books, clothes, music, and games that I haven't gotten around to unpacking," Ichigo huffed.

"Again, how long have you been living here?" Shiro asked.

"Little over a week," Ichigo replied before flopping in a seat and starting to eat. "So why are you two dropping by? I know how to get to school from here and it's not like I'm gonna get mugged in the few block walk there," Ichigo asked.

"We are friends and can walk with you if we want," Shiro huffed. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Uh Ichigo, something's flashing on your laptop…" Tensa stated.

The oranget glanced at the computer before getting up and pressing a button. "What is it Rukia? I have to leave for school in a few minutes," he demanded.

The girl scowled. "Is that any way to address one of your closest friends?" she scuffed.

"_Sorry_, hey Rukia how are you? Good, great, we haven't talked in almost _8_ hours, that's _so_ long… now why are you calling," Ichigo mocked.

"Asshole no need to be rude… I still don't get why you want to go to college in America, what's so great about it anyway?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Tell Renji I said sorry and to grow up!" Ichigo replied. "Now I have to go, bye." he added, giving a small wave.

As he closed the laptop, Rukia gave a slight shriek, "Why did you tell me you had friends over assho-"

"Ignore her…" Ichigo stated, putting his dish in the sink as he put his laptop in his bag and heaved it onto his shoulder.

* * *

"What!" Shiro half shrieked. Akira peeked over Ichigo's shoulder to look at the shocked albino who was quickly becoming angered. Tensa held him back. "You are dating him now!?" Shiro growled.

"Yes." Ichigo nodded.

"Why!?"

"Because I like him," Ichigo replied.

"… Please tell you haven't slept him yet at least," Shiro asked.

Ichigo turned bright red. "We just started dating, why would I have slept with him already!" he snapped.

"… Are you a virgin?" Tensa asked, making Ichigo's blush darken a bit.

"N-no… I slept with my ex before… wait what does that have to do with sleeping with him on the first date!" Ichigo snapped.

"Calm down Ichi," Akira purred, hugging Ichigo loosely. Ichigo tried to stop blushing but it was hard with Akira's chin resting on his shoulder and Shiro and Tensa's questioning.

* * *

School went by quickly. Ichigo was glad for that, his mind elsewhere. "Ichi!" the oranget stopped, waiting for Akira to catch up to him. "Are you free tonight?" the bluenet asked hopefully.

"Sorry Akira… I already have plans… maybe another time?" Ichigo suggested.

"Oh okay… maybe this afternoon?"

"Busy… sorry"

"…okay…" the bluenet looked down.

"Sorry, got to go," Ichigo waved his goodbyes before rushing off. Akira frowned before pouting as he went to catch Grimmjow for a ride home. He didn't think much of Ichigo's busyness yet.

* * *

The dark haired man drummed his fingers on the table softly. His eyes slid to look at the door, again. He was late. With a sigh, the dark haired male let his eyes fall closed, listening to the beautiful voice singing in the background.

"I wanna see you strut, strut, strut! Come on walk for me. Strut, strut, strut! How you wanna be. Everybody's looking for some love but they don't know! How to let it all hang out and that's why they're solo, solo, solo. Don't wanna be solo, solo, solo. Don't wanna be solo!" the melodious voice floated through the club. It was rare that they had live entertainment and the singer was using to their full advantage.

"An excellent singer, don't you think?" a voice teased.

The dark haired man opened his eyes, freezing at the man he had been waiting for. The famous Sousuke Aizen, a handsome brown haired male with cool brown eyes, calm and collected as he had been told. Behind the powerful man were two others. The taller had silver hair and eyes closed to slits as he smiled in a creepy way while the shorter had ink black hair and huge green eyes that seemed to stare into his soul. "Yes, the singer is very good…" the young man stated with a nervous nod.

"No need to be nervous… we can all be friends here, right?" the brown haired man pressed as he took a seat next to the young man.

"O-of course," the younger stuttered with a nervous smile.

"Sousuke!" a voice called. "You are late… as usual!"

The group turned to a surprisingly beautiful male. He had bright, shining orange hair that shaggily fell down his sunkissed neck and over his warm honey brown eyes. While he looked annoyed, it looked adorable. He wore tight black skinny jeans and a loose light red (almost pink) dress shirt with a black unbuttoned vest hanging loosely around his arms. He was the singer from the stage. "Ah welcome Ichigo… how long have you been here?" the brown haired male asked, looking over at the oranget.

"Came a few hours early, in case he showed up early or you came late," Ichigo replied as he walked over. There were no empty seats, so the oranget planted himself on Aizen's lap.

"Of course… always cautious Ichigo… maybe a bit too much," the brown haired male chuckled.

"Better safe than a knife or gunshot in the back."

Aizen ignored that comment. "Now shall we get down to business?" he asked with his famous smirk.

**It was Aizen, what!? xD**

**In case anyone is wondering... yes Ichi and Aizen dated for quite a bit xD But they broke up a month or two before the story began... Ichigo was the one who broke up with Aizen...**

**The guesses of Renji did make me laugh though xD Mostly because he was kind of supposed to be a best friend with a horribly obvious crush on Ichigo that just ended up not happening xD**

**So what do you think the Jeagerjaques will do when they learn about Ichigo's ex xD What will Aizen do about them?**

**I don't actually know yet either xD Have some ideas but nothing set in stone... seriously finished this chapter like 10 minutes ago**

**I do have an idea for a plot twister that will ****_probably_**** happen**

**Anyway, review please ^^**


End file.
